General Hospital Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to General Hospital Wikia! The wiki about General Hospital that Image:GHWikia!!!.jpg rect 2 17 54 83 Kristina Corinthos-Davis rect 56 1 100 71 Luke Spencer rect 105 14 145 76 Sabrina Santiago rect 56 74 91 139 Starr Manning rect 2 116 41 180 Tracy Quartermaine rect 71 140 115 207 Michael Corinthos rect 147 60 188 89 John McBain rect 148 95 192 118 Caleb Morley rect 117 96 145 161 Rafe Kovich, Jr. rect 160 122 210 180 Anna Devane rect 179 2 214 58 A.J. Quartermaine rect 217 1 258 58 Mac Scorpio rect 216 77 260 141 Carly Jacks rect 250 142 294 206 Johnny Zacchara rect 280 85 321 140 Maxie Jones rect 320 140 362 197 Dante Falconeri rect 328 70 368 134 Elizabeth Webber rect 374 94 416 156 Lulu Spencer-Falconeri rect 370 0 406 64 Dr. Patrick Drake rect 422 83 462 147 Sonny Corinthos rect 452 149 500 207 Olivia Falconeri rect 464 53 496 111 T.J. Ashford rect 417 1 453 61 Dr. Britt Westbourne rect 498 80 541 145 Todd Manning rect 543 130 589 186 Alexis Davis rect 543 54 581 121 Shawn Butler rect 498 1 529 65 Damian Spinelli rect 531 0 570 52 Felix DuBois rect 593 89 640 159 Dr. Steve Webber rect 584 3 620 59 Connie Falconeri-Zacchara rect 622 20 668 86 Sam Morgan rect 70 224 103 239 General Hospital (show) rect 260 0 367 68 General Hospital (location) rect 385 241 471 256 ABC.com This wiki covers anything related to the longest-running American soap opera currently in production and the American Broadcasting Company's sole remaining soap opera, General Hospital, and its related spinoffs: The Young Marrieds, Port Charles and General Hospital: Night Shift. There are currently and on this wiki since February 2009. Caution: some pages may contain spoilers! Previous news Featured articles archive The prescription for the residents of Port Charles, New York is the love of power—and the power of love. As their daily lives unfold amidst a backdrop of murder, mob wars, and mansions, the towering face of General Hospital is a constant. It's the town's common arena, and links the Quartermaine, Spencer, Manning, Webber, and Corinthos families together. ;Contribute Before adding to this wiki, we kindly ask that you remind yourself of basic editing and wiki etiquette at our rules page first. Thank you! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Caution: Search for the article first, to make sure it hasn't already been created. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * The top navigation will help you move about the Wiki and locate pages. Included are the 9 most recently shown contract and recurring characters, and the 9 most recently deceased and departed characters. * If you are new to wikis, check out these tutorials. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. This wiki also has a list of articles that need images. For more pages that need help, see this page. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates here. * Check out Tasks for a list of jobs that need doing on the wiki. ; Questions? Comments? Suggestions? *We're always looking for new and better ways to improve our wiki! Please don't hesitate to contact an admin with any questions, comments, or suggestions. *Also, if you have an idea for one of our polls, featured articles, featured characters, or featured videos, please let us know! Active admins: Ylnani (does most of the polls), NeneAndNate (usually does the featured video), Nk3play2, Lovealways5671. General Hospital Wikia